A firebender spy
by Felika
Summary: The gang find a girl washed up after a storm only to discover she's part of the fire nation but has run away. After she befriends Aang she sneaks aboard Zuko's ship to kill him so he wont be a threat to the avatar only to develop feelings for the enemy.
1. Finding an unknown friend

Avatar: The legend of Aang

Chapter one – Finding an unknown friend.

The day was like any other; the sea was extremely calm due to the unexpected storm that had interrupted last night's peaceful sky, which had passed a few hours ago. There was also a silence brining a restful feeling with it. The sun was high in the sky warming the earth and letting the birds sing freely.

With a day this perfect no one would have thought there was a war going on…but there was. The Fire Nation was working on their tactics to enslave the rest of the world, the Earth Kingdom simply strengthening their well build defences, while the Water Tribe just did their best to survive with the little they had, and the Air Normans…well, due to the Fire Nation's constant attacks there is only one left, the avatar but there is only a few who know where he hides.

"Sokka, Aang come check out this view." Katara called from the edge of the cliff overlooking a small beach.

The two boys hurried to her side.

"Your right Katara, it's beautiful." Aang gasped but Sokka wasn't as impressed.

"And now I'm bored, shouldn't we finish setting up camp?" He moaned.

"I can't believe you Sokka, a beautiful sight like this and you don't even care." Katara snarled at her brother.

"Hey what's that?" Sokka pointed to the shallow salty water of the beach. Both Aang and Katara searched the beach until they saw what Sokka was taking about.

"It looks like," Aang said squinting his eyes. "A person?"

"We've got to go see if they are alright." Katara said running down the nature made steps to the sand.

"You were right Aang, quick help me." Katara demanded pulling the stranger from the water.

Her icy cold, wet hair laced around her face covering her features.

"She's not breathing" Sokka shouted in a panic.

"Give her mouth to mouth." Katara screeched to her brother who blushed bright red instantly.

"Me? I don't know how too. Why don't you?" He replied.

"I can't." Katara admitted.

"You're the water bender." Sokka protested.

"He's right Katara." Aang finally joined in.

"But I've never moved water I can't see before." Katara revealed.

"You have to try." Aang said.

Katara sighed and started to move her hands in thin air over the limp lifeless girls body and almost instantly she coughed the water from her lungs up.

"She didn't wake up." Sokka commented.

"Well at least she's breathing now, good job Katara." Aang complimented.

"Let's take her back to camp." Katara suggested.

"You mean the camp that isn't finished?" Sokka pointed out.

"Then why haven't you finished it yet?" Katara asked.

"What?" Sokka snarled, "You called me to look at the sea."

"Well if I hadn't we would have never have seem this girl." Katara stated.

"Err guys." Aang said trying to get their attention.

"We? I was the one who saw her." Sokka snarled back.

"Guys." Aang shouted this time.

"What?" The other two shouted in unison.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He said pointing to the still unconscious girl in the sand.

The two boys and Katara quickly took the unknown girl to the camp where Katara used her water bending skills to dry her off. Sokka finished off the camp and finally managed to put up the tent, while Aang watched over the girl.

Night began to roll in but the girl still hadn't woken up. Aang decided the girl would be warmer if she was on Appa because of his thick fur so he moved her.

"I wonder what happened to her." Katara broke the silence as she looked over to the stranger from by the fire.

Another hour went by and Momo started to play around Appa when he slid and fell onto the girl. She groaned startling Momo who ran and hid behind Aang. With a cough the stranger slowly began to open her eyes.


	2. She's a Firebender?

**A Firebender spy**

**Chapter Two: She's a Firebender?**

The girl seemed shocked to awake in the company on others.

Momo slyly looked around Aang's leg to look at her.

"What-what's going on?" She asked slightly confused.

"I'm Katara, we found you washed up on the beach." Katara softly stated.

"There you go with that "we" stuff again." Sokka murmured pulling a face and crossing his arms while looking away.

"Don't mind him, that's just my brother Sokka." Katara said giving Sokka evils, however, the young girl still looked completely confused.

"I'm Aang." A short bald boy said practically throwing himself at the new girl making her jump. Obviously she had never seen anyone move so fast before.

Just at that movement when she was scanning the three strangers Appa yawned startling her further. She looked to see where the noise came from only to jump to her feet and run a meter away from him.

"Wh-what is that thing?" She asked.

"Oh that's just my bison, his name is Appa." Aang explained while Appa yawned for a second time. Only now did the she notice the blue arrows imprinted on the small boys face and hands.

"You're a airbender?" She asked slowly. "I thought they were all dead."

"Nope, I'm the avatar." Aang replied.

"The avatar? I thought he disappeared."

"Where have you been lately, he's big news?" Sokka said from by the fire.

"Sokka." Katara hissed. "Be a little nicer."

"Oh well er I've kind of been on the run so don't really have time to stop and chat." The girl admitted.

"On the run from what?" Katara cautiously asks.

"The Fire Nation."

"What a coincidence, so are we." Sokka said.

"Wait what did you say your name was and why are you running from the fire nation?" Katara asked.

"I didn't tell you my name, but it's Rei and well the reason I'm running is because…well, how do I say this, I'm a firebender." She finished.

Everything fell silent as Aang, Sokka and Katara stares atRei in complete shock. That was soon changed when Sokka pulling out his boomerang stood in front of the female firebender. The blade was extremely close to her neck. "Why should we trust her? She could be lying, sent here to get Aang." He shouted.

Reijust stood there; she knew she shouldn't have said anything. Even though she could have moved backwards, for some reason…she didn't.

There was another pause of silence.

"Because I like her." Aang finally said.

"What." Sokka shouted. "Aang she's a firebender. She said it herself."

"Leave him alone Sokka. If Aang believes her then she's okay." Katara said from by the fire. "Besides where else are we going to find an firebender who can teach Aang?"

Sokka pulled the boomerang from Rei's throat and stormed to the tent.

"Fine, I'm going to bed but if she kills you then it's your fault." He snarled and disappeared.

"Uh, maybe I should leave."Rei whispered looking to the ground.

"No stay, have some food you must be starving." Katara offered.

Reismiled and joined Katara and Aang around the fire.

"I was meaning to ask, what's that?" The firebender asked pointing at Momo.

"Oh he's just something we found at the air temple, his name is Momo." Aang explained.

"Cute."Rei mumbled watching it play near Appa.

"I'm guessing you got caught in the storm last night then." Katara said trying to make conversation.

The girl raised her eyes from the fire to Katara.

"I did, I didn't think I would survive personally…Thanks for helping me as well."

She began to stare at the flames again, then slowly moved her fingers and the flames started to form themselves into an outline of a dragon that danced with pride.

ThoughtRei already openly told everyone she was a firebender, Katara was still somewhat taken back by what was happening. Aang on the other hand loved the showRei was putting on for them but she lost concentration and the flames fell back into their normal shape and dance.

She started to look around into the shadowedtrees behind the tent and carefully listened with her ears.

"Will you show me how to do that?" Aang asked to excited to notice her sudden change.

"Be quiet." She whispered slowly getting to her feet. "Wake Sokka, we have company."


	3. Unwanted guests

**A Firebender spy  
**

**Chapter Three: Unwanted guests. **

Katara didn't move an inch. She just stared at Rei in un-understandment as the firebender rose.

"What type of company?" Aang asked not seeming to care that much.

"The kind that none of us want." Rei replied.

This time Katara wasted no time running to the tent and dashing inside.

"Sokka wake up." She pleaded. Her brother merely growled and rolled onto his side mumbling something about pink bunnies invading the planet. Katara tried again, this time shacking him as she spoke. "Sokka wake up, the Fire Nation is out there."

"No Katara. I'm an Earthbender." He corrected her still half asleep.

"Don't say I didn't try." She whispered to herself opening her water skin and emptying the content with her bending skills.

Quickly she waved it through the air and performed the 'Water Whip' smacking her brother hard in the face leaving a red mark.

Sokka shot up as Katara gently placed the water back into her skin and letting it once again dangle by her side.

"What was that for?" Sokka shouted rubbing his cheek.

"Don't you listen? There's Firebender's in the wood." She whispered to her brother.

"I told you that girl was trouble."

"Just shut up and help Aang." With that they both hurried out of the tent to their friend.

"Where's Rei?" Katara whispered to Aang.

"I don't know. I looked the other way and she just disappeared." The Airbender explained.

"No doubt to join the rest of them." Sokka growled.

"Shouldn't they had attacked by now?" Katara questioned.

Just at that moment a familiar girl went flying past them, off the cliff and into the sand behind them.

"Stupid girl, you think you can defeat us?" A deep voice shouted only for a large group of

Firebender's to appear from the shadows and darkness.

"Well, that answers that question." Sokka said holding out his boomerangs and trying to attack the enemy, but it was no good, there was just to many of them.

Soon Sokka was lying in the dirt unconscious and Aang was trying to protect Katara from the flames of the benders. One of the men snuck around the Avatar and grabbed Katara from behind causing Aang to turn and find out what was happening. Seeing their chance, the Firebender's all attacked Aang at the same time.

The flames began to die down. The men smirked at their victory but that soon changed when all that was standing there was the girl they thought they killed earlier.

"How did you survive that?" One of the men demanded.

"Only a Firebender could take that." Another snarled.

Rei smirked still standing in front of Aang and Katara. "What makes you think I'm not a Firebender?" She questioned holding up her hands. Gloves of fire surrounded them.

"Why are you helping the Avatar?" They demanded.

Rei stepped forward. "You wanna know why I'm helping the Avatar?" Her face filled with anger and hate. "You Fire Nation scum sicken me. Killing just to again power. At least if I help the Avatar he might be able to master the skills of fire and put a stop to this radicalise war once and for all."

Sokka began to stir and wake up.

"Fine, if your an ally of the Avatar...Your an enemy to us."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

With this the fight began again. Aang blew most of the men away with his bending skills, while Katara tried to kept some away with her water skills. Sokka had finally rejoined the fight and was slicing as many as he could and Rei seemed to prefer hand-to-hand combat, but there was still to many for the four of them to handle.

"Aang behind you." Katara shouted making Rei look over to him.

"Got you." Someone whispered in the female Firebender's ear. One of the men had grabbed her when she wasn't looking. He was strong but Rei tried to break free anyway. Suddenly he just let go of her. She turned to see what had happened.

"Thank you." She finally said. Sokka had freed her. He didn't say anything as he attacked a few more benders. Rei looked down at the man who was lying dead in front of her and took his sword, knowing it would be easier to kill the rest of the men with.

There was only a quarter of the men left now and everything seemed to be going great for the four of them, until...one of the men pushed Katara into her water making it splash to the floor. Another had disarmed Sokka of one of his weapons and Rei was once again fighting hand-to-hand. However, Aang on the other hand was still doing pretty good.

"Katara catch." Sokka shouted throwing her his water skin. She did so and was soon back to defending herself.

The last of the enemies had fallen.

"Guess you really are the Avatar." Rei said looking over to Aang still in her fighting position. "You three are great fighters." She added now dropping her arms and standing straight.

"You too." Katara commented. Rei smiled and fell to the ground completely out of breath.

Everyone was fine. They had some miner cuts and bruises but nothing to extensive.

"Now you see why I have to run from the Fire Nation? No way could I have handled all of them by myself." Rei said sitting back up again.

"We're the same. With us it's mainly Prince Zuko." Katara stated. "Every time Aang begins training he shows up."

"What, so you mean that if Zuko wasn't around Aang would be able to master the four elements and save the world?" Rei questioned.

"But that aint gonna happen. He's a coward and none of us can get close enough to him. Besides he knows what we look like now." Sokka moaned also dropping to the ground.

"But he doesn't know me." Rei spoke. Everyone looked at her. "I mean look around. You just killed a bunch of Firebender's, I could take their uniform and mask, sneak aboard Zuko's ship and kill him, that way Aang doesn't have to worry about the Prince and can train without any worry at all." To her the plan was floorless.

"What happens if he finds out who you are and kills you, then Aang wont have a way to learn Firebending?" Katara asked.

"Well, I'm sure he's not gonna just turn up tonight so tomorrow I could do some training with Aang up until we find Zuko."

"Yes, but what if he finds out who you are?" Sokka repeated what his sister had asked.

"I'm a Firebender why would he think I'm a threat plus I'm gonna get killed anyway."

"Well, that's nice." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Hey it's my choice and if it will help the Avatar in saving the world, then I wanna do it. Finally stop those loathsome things."

"Why do you hate the Fire Nation so much?" Aang asked.

Rei paused for a second. "I have my reasons."


	4. Sneaking onboard

**A Firebender spy**

**Chapter four: Sneaking onboard **

Rei woke up early the next morning. Apparently Sokka still didn't trust her, as he had stayed awake most of the night to insure that she didn't do anything like kidnapping Aang.

Katara had already begun breakfast. "We have enough supplies for now but we'll have to go to the market late." She said making Sokka moan.

X

Once at the market, Aang begun to chase Momo. The other three started to laugh.

Katara thought it would be best to leave Appa at the camp so that they wouldn't draw to much attention to themselves, but Aang was doing that anyway.

"Hide." Rei shouted pushing the other three into a near by shop.

"What's the big idea?" Sokka growled.

"Fire Nation soldiers." Rei answered peeking out through the window. "It looks like they too are just getting supplies."

"There's Zuko, we should get him now." Sokka said pulling out his boomerangs at the ready.

"Can I help you with something?" Someone asked making the four jump in shock.

They all turned around only to find an oldish man wearing greyish-blue clothes.

"Nope, just looking." Rei replied with a sheepish smile.

The man left without saying another word.

"What was I saying?" Sokka asked.

"About getting Zuko now." Aang answered as if he couldn't careless.

There was no answer from the elder boy be merely stood up.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked grabbing her brother's shoulder so he wouldn't do anything stupid. "You haven't had any sleep, your no match for him and besides have you forgot he's still surrounded by guards?"

"Here's my chance." Rei said suddenly.

Aang turned around to see Rei was dressed in the uniform she had stolen from one of the Firebenders. Obviously she had taken it to the market with her.

"But you haven't showed Aang any firebender moves." Katara stated.

"Uh, try the Fire Whip, it's basically like the Water Whip." Rei said walking to the door. "Don't worry so much, it's likely I'll see you within the week, then I'll teach you everything."

She gave them no chance to reply before she slipped on the helmet and dashed out the door.

"Is it just me or does she seem pretty quick to leave?" Sokka questioned but it sounded a little more like a statement than anything.

"She just wants this war to end quickly." Aang replied watching Rei through the window still.

"But killing Zuko isn't going to stop the war." Sokka moaned crossing his arms.

"But it will get him off our backs." Katara murmured also watching Rei, not for a second taking her eyes of her.

X

It wasn't at all hard for Rei to sneak onto Zuko's ship seeing as she looked just like the other Fire Nation soldiers in the uniform.

_I'll just find somewhere to hide until he comes back aboard, wait till he's alone then kill him_

The last part made her smile under her mask.

"Aren't you supposed to be at training soldier?" Iroh asked as Rei turned the corner.

She took on a deep voice. "Right away er sir, I was just on my way now." She replied.

"What do you take me for?" He asked making her tense up. She had only just stepped aboard the ship, surely she couldn't have already been figured out. "The training room is in the other direction, if Prince Zuko caught you trying to ditch it…well, let's just say he wouldn't be all to happy." He gave her a kind smile that also told her he wouldn't say anything so quickly she turned and walked down the other corridor.


End file.
